


Rain

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 12:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Koyama has a little misunderstanding about Shige.





	Rain

The rain is hitting Koyama's slender shoulders hard as he stands in front of Shige's appartment in the dark without an umbrella. His hairstrands are wet and there are raindrops dripping from them, aswell as his lips. His gaze is hard and he's trying not to cry but he can't, the warm teardrops mixing with the cold rain. He had received a call from Shige to come over and chill, but he's unsure if he wants to go inside like this and pretend nothing happened. He rings the bell.  
  
Shige opens and his eyes widen at the way Koyama looks. Automatically, Shige grabs an umbrella from the hallway and steps outside. Koyama stands in the middle of the road like a stone, unable to move, but when Shige approaches him, he involuntarily steps a step back.  
  
"I came to say I don't want to come anymore," Koyama says quietly.  
  
"Why? But first of all, come inside, you're freezing and wet"  
  
Shige reaches out to touch Koyama's arm but Koyama's eyes sparkle dangerously and he pushes Shige away. "Don't touch me" Koyama snarls, pulling out a package of tobacco out of his jacket.  
  
"You started smoking?" Shige says dryly, unsure of what else to say. "Well, just make sure the media doesn't notice"  
  
"Thanks for the lecture, Mr. Kato," Koyama snaps sarcastically, fumbling with the ligther.  
  
"I'd rather not have you catch a cold out here. I also rather not have you smoke" Shige continues, looking up to the nightsky. "Come up, and we talk."  
  
Koyama huffs, but he puts the cigarette back, following Shige inside. He falls onto Shige's couch, Shige throwing a towel at him. "I'll get you a shirt of mine"  
  
"Of yours? I don't really feel like putting on one of yours. You don't happen to have one of him?"  
  
"Him?"  
  
"The guy I saw you with yesterday.."  
  
"Oh, Kei! You're so stupid.. That was an old friend from school! He's getting married!"  
  
Koyama feels his face reddening out of embarressment.  
  
"I'm sorry Shige"  
  
Shige laughs. He walks up to the couch and pulls up Koyama by the arm into a tight embrace.  
  
Koyama melts.  
  
"How about we shower.. together? I got wet outside too"  
  
"Shige.." Koyama breathes into Shige's neck. Shige's skin is warm and wet from the raindrops and it smells good.  
  
They walk to the bathroom and Shige turns on the water, Koyama about to undress his white shirt when Shige hugs him from behind, placing a wet kiss on his neck, pulling him into the shower with him. Their clothes are wet anyways, and it feels oddly erotic to be with Shige like this fully dressed yet wet. Koyama thought he knew all his fantasies and kinks by now but a wet-haired Shige in the shower with him still dressed is something he will definitely add to the list.  
  
The warm water splashes on them gently and Shige holds Koyama from behind and it isn't odd despite their height difference, and Koyama enjoys the intimacy fully, Shige's fingers slowly unbuttoning his shirt button by button, his lips open mouthedly grazing Koyama's neck occassionally.  
  
Koyama turns around and opens Shige's jeans, which is more difficult than he thinks it would.  
  
"I only love you," Shige says, "I want to be with you, Kei"  
  
Koyama reaches out to kiss him hard, pushing him back against the shower wall in the process and Shige whimpers a bit, encouraging Koyama to go further, pinning Shige's wrists to the wall and kissing along his neck. It takes them forever to finally get fully naked, and Shige lost track of time with their mouths exploring each inch of skin.  
  
"I want to mark you as mine," Shige says, and Koyama's eyes sparkle with love.  
  
Koyama closes his eyes, enjoying the sensation of Shige's lips grazing along his neck, down his shoulders, looking for a spot that can't be seen so easily.  
  
"Turn around," Shige whispers darkly, "I want to mark you where noone but me can see"

Koyama presses his lips together at the dirty promise, and turns around as told, cheek flat to the shower wall. He shrieks a bit when he feels Shige's lips starting to suck there, right above his tailbone. Shige takes his time, making it last, nibbling and suckling until Koyama's whining above him, wishing those lips somewhere else. He feels a strange mixture of arousal and love and affection in his heart that warms him from inside, like all the tears he shed in the rain are forgotten. He's embarrassed that he's such an emotional drama queen, but it's who he is. Shige is flush against his back now, and Koyama loves having him so close.  
  
"I always want you close like this, just you, I want you. I'm sorry I was so stupid" he manages to breathe out.  
  
"I want you, too," Shige growls softly, "and right now I want.." he trails off, biting into Koyama's earlobe hard, pressing against him, showing him exactly what he wants.

  
  
* * *

  
  
They fall on the bed exhausted, Shige on top of Koyama, combing through his hair and looking him deep in the eyes.  
  
"Next time you think I'm with someone else, just ask"  
  
Koyama nods and smiles.


End file.
